


Steven's Dream

by LionLickers14



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, My Efforts on making an angst, SU angst, not really that sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLickers14/pseuds/LionLickers14
Summary: He didn't know, He didn't want to know....





	Steven's Dream

Steven fluttered his eyes open, looked at his trembling palms and the crumpled sheets, Groaning, both hands grabbed his curly, curly and curly hair,  
_What on Earth did he dream that made him feel so empty in the morning, so numb,confused? ___

__Down below on his room, Steven glanced the gems, both Off-colors and Crystal Gems. Both motioning their hands and then they looked at him....but as their orbs made contact he felt something burn in his very core. So he frowned, furrowed his brows angrily and took his blanket to cover himself. Not failing to notice the worried faces. He closed his eyes.  
_He didn't know either. He didn't know why the voices screamed "Worthless" too. ___  
~♡~♥~♡~♥~♡~♥~♡~♥~♡~♥  


Leaving the house when the gems used the warp pad, he couldn't face the shame, not right now. So he walked to the Big Donut, happy when the two are reunited and gave his beloved sprinkly donut. Munching the beloved sweet and about to leave he saw Lars protesting from the affection his mother gave him. He tried to ignore the jealousy, and just feel the pride he feeled, but he can't, He tried to ignore the whispers that said "Mistake" but he can't, He wanted to ignore the bitterness and the sweetness together clashing in his chest but he can't. 

His next destination was to have fun! At well Funland.Excited to go in the carousel and about to buy a ticket, But he stepped back immediately when he glimpsed the children who had a mother and father together, Those who had a whole family, Those who are normal, Those who had no burden to bear. So with a quick frown he abandoned the jolly place and the girl whose riding a carousel looking at him with a bitter smile then shifting her eyes to a lad, While her multicolor hair blows. 

His next stop was to go back at the cliff near his house. Feeling tired when he reached the top he decided to actually rest and sleep. 

_He was floating in the air, levitating when he saw the gems and reached for their wrist but the scene shifted and all the Crystal Gems looked at him angrily even his dad was there. Smiling and tried to hide the frazzled eyes he spoke "What's up guys?" But their faces didn't change and they began to speak with disoriented voices, Speaking all together "Mistake, that's what you are" Brows about to meet "Whaa" But they ignored him "worthless and useless that's what you are" Tears falling down he frantically moved his hands for them to stop "Rose should have been here not you" Mouths again to open, A bright light woke him up,_

__He feel mixed emotions just like the morning only this time he knew what caused it. For the first time his dream actually made sense, Back then when it was snowing they expected him to turn into his mom, Back then Pearl shouted "You didn't know even know her!" He's not Rose Quartz! . "If Rose was here it couldve been easy!" "But she's not".They all blamed him, It's all his fault why she's gone. It was never about him is it?_ _

__Letting the water fall, he didn't bother to wipe them. He was sobbing because he knew they just want Rose Quartz not him._ _


End file.
